Mobile phone applications have been commonly installed for various functions, but also have become targets for hackers. The hackers may steal sensitive or private information, impersonate the real user, or perform other kinds of illegal or unethical activities. Therefore, it is critical to diligently improve the application security for protection of the users and the application developer.